The present invention relates to control arrangements in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for controlling the adjustment of a plate cylinder of a printing machine to its zero position.
There is already known from the German Democratic Republic Pat. No. 206 648, an arrangement for the adjustment of the zero position of remotely adjustable plate cylinders of printing presses, this adjustment being accomplished by means of four control cams. However, this known adjustment arrangement has the disadvantages of comprising a high number of mechanical elements for the zero position adjustment and the attendant need for time-consuming adjustment, as well as the requirement for zero adjustment after the mechanical elements have suffered a certain degree of wear.